


A Playful Revenge

by AndiKitten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiKitten/pseuds/AndiKitten
Summary: Just a Loki x Reader story... kink and smut ensues





	A Playful Revenge

Green... everything was green. The only accents to the large room were in black and gold. Sighing softly I took in the surroundings more fully. Outside, Asgard was beautiful. The crisp fall air gently flowed through the room via the large doors that lead to the balcony. I walked deftly around the room, the soles of ,y flats hardly making any noise. My dress, a long and Foley number made of a deep emerald color with gold inlays of swirls, flowed behind me with each step as I walked around. I stepped up to the massive bed that always seemed to take up the entirety of the room. It was akin to a canopy bed, with four large posts that were made of wood so dark, they appeared to absorb any light that might touch them. The comforter, was a green shade similar to that of pine trees, trimmed with gold edging. Loki had truly expressed the chambers in his colors, much as he had me. I bit my lip anxiously as I debated where to wait. Typically the playing between the two of us had been kept to hidden alcoves of the palace or the woods nearby. Providing a little risk to being caught, while also being private. However, today I had probably pushed too far. The brat in me got too out of hand. The antics started small, just little comments and teasing made out of sight and sound of others but as the day progressed I had become more emboldened with my actions. Snide comments coming out a little louder, delay in following his orders, to down right disobedience. Loki was having none of it. Just because the relationship was no question, it did not mean in any depths of Hel would he allow me to be such a defiant brat in public. He sent me to his chambers, a mere five minute walk from the throne room of where i currently was. However, due to my hesitance in leaving, a shimmer of green mist enveloped me as Loki magicked me away into the room. With no proper instructions of what to do once here, I had begun just wandering around the large room. Logically, I could drop the bratty acts, beg for forgiveness and hope that he would let me off with just a sore ass. But why behave when the hole was already partially dug? Decidedly I walked into his closet, stripping out of the gown and other garments, only to slip one of his tunics in and lay in the marvel ornate bed. 

Hours passed, and Loki had, although unwillingly, to deal with menial tasks that came with being king. He longed to be back at his room, showing me exactly who was in charge. Brattiness i. The confines of the room, or outside, was fine or even cute. However, doing so whilst he worked and had simply asked me there to be a pleasant distraction? Not even remotely cute. He made bus way through servants and others who milled about the palace. He entered the room to find me dosing softly on the bed, wearing only the tunic. My hair was sprawled along the pillows. Chuckling darkly. He approached the bed and kissed me gently to rouse me from the nap.


End file.
